Angry
by AngelScythe
Summary: Pink Zombie : Jack essaie toujours de mettre Cain en colère. Mais il y a forcément une raison pour ça. Et si...


**_Angry_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai

Univers : Pink Zombie !

Disclaimers: Tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Mika Weiseth ! Je ne fais que les empruntés !

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva, _elles_ étaient déjà là.

Il sentit la tension grimper dans son corps, les regardant, la hargne dans les yeux. Impétueuses, cruelles, puantes et sales. En train de le narguer.  
Cain serra les dents, les poings crispés.

\- Jack ! Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

Il n'entendit aucun bruit. Personne ne venait à lui. Il grinça des dents et s'empressa d'aller à l'encontre de son équipier. Il le trouva avachit dans le fauteuil en train de jouer à un Zelda sur sa gameboy.

Le gray zombie serra encore les dents en voyant l'autre si insouciant.

\- Jack ?!

Il n'eut le droit qu'à un coup d'œil furtif. L'énervement grimpa dans le corps de Cain. Il se pencha et il arracha l'objet électronique des mains de son coéquipier.

\- Deux choses : premièrement, il est l'heure de notre entraînement.

\- Déjà ? Bâilla Jack.

\- Deuxièmement… Grinça Cain, de plus en plus énervé. Tu pourrais ranger tes chaussettes ! C'est une véritable porcherie ici !

\- Ah oui ? Je suis en train de jouer à Zelda. Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux ranger, Cendrillon.

\- Cendrillon ?! Beugla le gray zombie.

Jack afficha un large sourire. Il attrapa le dessous de sa console et la récupéra avant de s'allonger dans le fauteuil.

Cain fulminait. Il attrapa les chevilles de son coéquipier et tira d'un coup sec. Jack retint un grognement lorsque ses fesses percutèrent le sol. Bien décidé à embêter l'autre garçon, il garda ses mains sur les touches qu'il enfonça bien régulièrement.

Le pink zombie vit arriver l'escalier avec inquiétude. Il calcula rapidement le nombre de marches qu'il devrait supporter. Intérieurement, il encouragea son postérieur. Et son dos aussi.

Il lança une œillade à Cain, inspira de l'air et recommença à marteler les pauvres touches innocentes.

Il n'espérait pas que l'épreuve des marches lui soit épargnée.

Une marche. Une douleur vive le foudroya mais il tint bon, lèvres serrées au maximum. Au moins, Cain avait son entraînement : résistance à la douleur. Certes, ce n'était pas celui escompté, mais ça en restait un, non ?

Deux marches. Jack pressa violemment le « A ». Le feu qui s'empara de son pouce n'était pas suffisant pour calmer les autres douleurs.

Trois marches. Il aurait bien fermé les yeux, mais il craignait un coup d'œil avisé de Cain.

Quatre marches.

Cinq marches. Que ce calvaire s'arrête.

Six marches. Cain lui lança un regard. Jack sourit de toutes ses dents. Le gray zombie sentit une violente montée de colère. Encore. Quoi qu'il fasse, son coéquipier restait impétueux. Il accéléra.

Sept marches.

Huit marches.

Neuf marches. Le bout arrivait ! Enfin !

Dix marches. Jack inspira rapidement de l'air.

Onze marches. Link venait de se faire tuer dans son jeu. Il rechargea la partie, pestant contre lui-même. Il n'avait plus sauvegardé depuis longtemps.

Douze marches. Jack leva les yeux pour regarder Cain.

Treize marches. Le gray zombie tourna la tête pour s'assurer de l'état de son coéquipier.

Quatorze marches. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Quinze marches. Cain trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol. Par chance, il ne restait qu'une seule marche. Il grommela contre le parquet.

Jack se redressa et frotta son dos et son fessier. Il aurait besoin de sachet de glaçon dans quelques minutes à peine. Mais il n'en montrerait rien. Il se leva souplement et partit vers son lit où il se laissa tomber malgré la douleur sourde dans son postérieur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais laver le sol avec la langue, Cendrillon. Essaie de pas trop baver.

Cain se redressa d'un bond. Il avait une marque rouge sur le visage. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait sourire Jack. La rage déformait la bouche et le regard du gray zombies.

\- C'est toi qui va laver !

\- Je suis occupé. Répliqua Jack en s'enfonçant dans le matelas moelleux.

\- Occupé à ne rien faire !

\- Ça me prend beaucoup de temps, tu sais ? Sourit son coéquipier.

Cain attrapa le poignet de l'autre garçon et il tira dessus. Jack se débattit. La console vola. Jack bondit, agile, et rattrapa la gameboy de justesse. Son coéquipier le relâcha et fit deux pas en arrière, au cas où l'autre s'énerverait.

\- Sauvée ! Tant mieux ! Sinon, tu me l'aurais payé ! Je t'aurais fait bouffer tes chaussettes !

\- Ce sont tes chaussettes ! Nuança Cain.

Jack en attrapa une paire et il bondit sur son coéquipier pour la lui mettre en bouche. L'autre ferma résolument les dents. Il agita les mains, tâchant de repousser son assaillant. Il fit un pas en arrière. Son talon foula une autre paire de chaussette et il glissa. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Une douleur cuisante le vrilla aux endroits qui avaient touchés Jack plus tôt.

Le pink zombie dut lui-même subir une nouvelle souffrance : ses genoux avaient fracassés le sol. Il ne put que laisser un gémissement douloureux sortir de sa bouche. Il reçut une œillade. Il crut remarquer une once fourbe, mais minime, d'inquiétude.

Il afficha un sourire goguenard.

\- Ben quoi, je t'imitais, princesse Cendrillon !

\- Silence ! Cria Cain.

Il se sentit soudainement oppressé par l'autre. Il lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, essayant de le faire s'éloigner. À nouveau, la rage déformait son visage.

Jack lâcha sa console et son « arme ». Cain, bien que soulagé de voir ces chaussettes malodorantes loin de sa bouche, le frappa encore. Ses dents étaient serrées, ses yeux plissés, sa peau tendue, ses narines dilatées. Il donna un autre coup.

Quelque chose vint contre ses lèvres. Humides. Un peu brut. Sucré.

Il ouvrit des yeux exorbités.

Jack afficha un sourire goguenard et il se leva. Cain bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Toi ! Hurla-t-il.

Le pink zombie sourit d'autant plus. Il se saisit de son coéquipier par les épaules et le colla contre le mur. Cain serra les dents et essaya de se dégager.

Il sentit à nouveau cette chose contre ses lèvres. Plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Plus agréable qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ?! Protesta le gray zombie.

\- Je t'aime bien.

\- On ne dira pas ! Pesta Cain, sur la défensive.

\- Ça te met à ton avantage d'être en colère.

Jack se fit encore frapper à l'épaule. Si ça continuait, il devrait ajouter cet endroit à ceux qui lui feraient mal ce soir.

\- Tu dis des conneries !

\- C'est parce que tu ne t'es jamais vu dans ces cas-là, Cendrillon. Sourit-il.

\- Jack !

Il sourit, goguenard. Cain pinça les lèvres, serra les poings et tâcha de prendre la tangente. Il ne put qu'inspirer un peu d'air avant de trouver enfin la solution.  
Il se pencha et embrassa son vis-à-vis. Jack ouvrit des yeux surpris mais ses lèvres s'élargirent doucement. Il se pressa un peu plus contre son coéquipier et répondit à son baiser, ses doigts s'approchant d'une mèche bleu-gris.

\- Raté. Embêta-t-il, lèvre contre lèvre.

\- Peut-être pas. Avoua Cain, dérobant encore un baiser sensuel.


End file.
